Traveling
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: Adam and Megan are taking a trip.  Surprise ending... unless you able to guess what is planned.  I don't own CSI:NY, but I own Megan.  4/4  The end!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Megan and my own trip to Ireland years ago.

Description: How a trip works. The *8*'s are just for spacing.

A/N: I suck at descriptions and the such. But I really have been to Ireland, and it was so pretty! Everything was true about the sheep too. It is used for telling with they are in heat... at least that is what our guide said. Now, this is also the last story for them. This is the end ... at least I am pretty sure it is. Unless I have a major muse attack for it!

Enjoy

* * *

Adam placed his last completed folders on Mac's desk. He was going to wait to say goodbye, but he _had_ to get to the airport or he was going to miss his flight; and Megan wouldn't be happy with him. He turned and walked out of the office, closing the door before walking to the elevator and pressing the button to go down. He turned and watched the people bustling around, working and helping each other. He was going to miss this, but he knew that he wasn't going to be gone that long.

The elevator dinged behind him and he turned to it as the door opened. He stepped in and turned around, pressing the button for the lobby floor. He looked down as the doors closed and the elevator brought him down.

**8**

Megan sat at her gate, Adam just texted her that he was through security and on his way, 40 minutes to spare. She smiled at the little girl across the seats from her. The little girl giggled and moved in her seat pulling on her father's sleeve. Megan turned her head and watched people moving past, some rushing, some just moving along, but she was brought back to look forward when she felt hands touch her knees. The little girl was in front of her, smiling up at her.

"Abigail, no," the father said realize what happened. He stood and made his way over, but Megan was already picking her up.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing over here?"

Noises came out of her mouth, but none of it was actual words.

"I am so sorry about her, she is always excited," he said pulling her into his arms out of Megan's.

"No problem," Megan said standing, her finger going out and tickling the little girls stomach, causing her to giggle and squirm in her father's arms. "How old is she?"

"About a year and a half. Little fire cracker that she is."

"She's adorable," Megan said looking Abigail before waving bye. The little girl and her father walked back to their seats as Adam walked over.

"She's cute," Adam said, placing his bag down and sitting next to Megan.

"She is," Megan said placing her head onto Adam's shoulder and closing her eyes.

**8**

The duo walked into their hotel room in Dublin Ireland. Both were exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep.

Adam moved towards the bathroom as Megan walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. When Adam walked out of the bathroom, he found Megan fallen over on the bed sleeping. He made his way over to the bed and lifted her legs up onto the bed and rolled her over. He undid her shoes and pulled her socks off, and then he realized that she wasn't going to be under the covers.

He undid his side of the bed and wrapped the comforter over her before taking his shoes, sock and pants off. He crawled in under the sheets and other blankets and fell asleep.

**8**

When Adam woke in the morning, he heard running water and when he looked next to him he saw that Megan was gone. He stood and stretched as the water turned off and he heard metal scraping. After about a minute the bathroom door opened and Megan came walking out in a towel, her wet hair plastered to her skin.

"Morning," she said walking to her suitcase and laying it down and opening it. "Did I wake you up?"

"Nope," Adam said walking over and standing over her, "woke up myself. Were you warm sleeping?"

"Perfect," Megan said standing up, holding her clothing in her hand. "Sorry I passed out."

"Not a problem, I did the same. So, I shower and then we head out? I have the list of places and a map…" Adam said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Sure," Megan said leaning into him. Then she pulled away and smile, "you should shower, your stink. Probably just as bad as I did."

Adam grinned and kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him.

Megan sat on the bed and turned her head to stare at herself in the mirror. She was going to tell him in the next two weeks.

**8**

The two weeks were going by fast. They visited many different Castle, land marks, and sometimes just found a place to park to walk around (which wasn't easy with the narrow roads. Megan hand gone to counting sheep, either the blue-stripped ones or the red striped ones. But now, now they were walking up the trail at the Cliffs of Moher. Hand in hand, Adam and Megan stopped and looked over the edge. Adam leaned over to look at Megan.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

Megan opened her mouth to speak but shut it right away. She ran down the steps to the trashcan on the side of the walkway and threw her head into the hole. Her lunch came up and spilled in. People stopped to watch, and Adam stood next to her, bent over and placed a hand on her back. As he rubbed her back, he nodded at the stranger that stopped and handed him an unopened bottle of water.

"Are you okay, Megan?"

She shook her head as she heaved again and coughed because nothing came up this time. This happened for a while longer. When Megan felt better, they made their way bad to the car and went back to Galway to their hotel.

**8**

Megan sat next to the toilet; Adam was still out getting ice from the ice machine. She was leaning on it when he came walking in with the bucket and a glass for water and the ice.

"How are you doing?" He asked, as he crouched down in front of her. "Feeling better?"

"I think so, still a little woozy, but feeling better. Do you think I could go lay down? I don't think that I am going to throw up again, not that I have anything to throw up…"

Adam nodded as he helped her up, leaving the ice and cup on the floor. As he helped her sit on the bed he asked, "Do you want to go see a doctor tomorrow? My insurance should work; I talked to someone about it before the trip to make sure… in case something happened. It could be food poisoning or something…"

Adam walked back into the bathroom for the water and ice.

"It isn't that Adam. I know what is wrong, Adam," Megan said, she watched Adam walk over to her and hand her the glass.

"What is it then?"

"You may want to sit down Adam."

Adam watched her as he sat by her feet and took them into her hands. Then he got more nervous about what she was going to say because she looked almost scared to tell him.

"You're… you don't have some disease? Do you?"

"No," Megan said, sitting up. She grabbed Adam's hands, pulling them into hers. "That is not it. I'm pregnant Adam. You and me, we're pregnant."

Adam didn't talk. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, no noises came out, but it didn't bother Megan. She just watched his eyes, watching them fill with joy before his voice could sound it. And he never did sound it at that moment, instead he flung himself onto her and kissed her, ignoring the taste of old bile and toothpaste.

When he pulled away, his hands lay on her stomach and he finally spoke, "A baby. Really? You and me, we're having a baby. How great is that?"

He smiled up at Megan; he continued to smile all night as he watched Megan to sleep. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.

* * *

Reviews = Love!


End file.
